Question: What is the sum of the digits of the decimal representation of $2^{2005} \times 5^{2007} \times 3$?
Explanation: We have $$2^{2005}\times5^{2007}\times3=(2\times5)^{2005}\times5^2\times3=75\times10^{2005},$$ so the sum of the digits is $7+5=\boxed{12}$.